A Family of Terror
by hothothothot
Summary: The Brady Bunch goes on an innocent camping trip to Camp Crystal Lake, unaware of its murderous past. What will they do when they encounter the masked killer? Will the family make it out alive? Rated M for murder, violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1

"Marcia, give me back my coat!" Jan yelled.

"No, it looks way better on ME anyways!" Marcia mimicked.

Jan was mad, because she was going to take the coat on the cmaping trip with her family, The Brady Bunch. But, Marcia was bieng mean and took her coat out of her innocent baby fingers. Jan was angreyed by this suddened act of theivery and lossage. She swept up from the fomage seat she had been satting on and waltzed over to her theif rob sister, MArcia, who was an evil temptress who not o nly stole coats, bbut stole bleeding hearts as well.

Marsha jumpsed up on the table wich was in the room because every room has a table, okay? So she jumped on the taple and sicked her tunge out at her less attractived sister, who was jumping forcelessley at her blond sister who has blond hair. She finally had made her self coragious enough to jump with a great leap of faith and she garbbed the solen item her teribble monster sister had take from her so heartlessly, for no reason may I remind you. She swept her jacketet back to her possesion of herself and laughed at the misfortunes of her sitser, all that hard work for nothing, if noly that would happens to Marica more of the time.,

Just then, Greg, the eldest and more wisest of all the family childs camed in the room with such a quickness that was alnost unmaterialistic. He had noticed the commonition and decided to be intruding itno the girls argumentations, like ervey big borther should do.

"What is going on in here?" Greg laughed, he mst have obivoulysly no included the maternity of the situated situation that the children were situating.

"Marcia had stolen my jacket because she is jelus of my womanly curvatures." Jan pertruded.

"No, I am obviously of much more attraciveness, for I have had many sex encounters with many of gentlemans." Mracia persuaded.

But this was a lie for Marcia did not wnat to tell her family she had never had internetcourses for she was ashamingly shamed by her intrusive womanly arenas which were non extincting. For Macria, poor Marica, did not have an thing down in her under areas, they were blank. So everytime she want to sexed a vey attractive male, she would scare them with her blank vanigal areas. It was sad. Marcha was tearing up just remiscing of those.

"Marcia, Garg, Jen, lest go were leaving you, haha not really just kidding. But seriouly hurry your smoothly white behinds down here so we can go cmaping now!" Mike Brandy, the father of half the childs called up.

The bunch hurring down the many steps of the household and Jan fell because hse is clumsy and ungraced. *studio audience laughs* Marsha railed her eyes at her less foranate sister of hers, and went out the front door with her bro, Grag. Jen got up and saw Alice who was sitting on the sofa creying her wrinkling eyeballs out.

"What is disturbing your mind Alice?" Jan embraced.

"I can't coem to the camp out because I have broked my old woman leg." Alice contiues with her wooish sobs.

"Oh that sucks. Okay, bye." Jen skipped out to the car leafing Alice in her darkness of her mind and batchered leg.*studio audience laughs*

Jan runned out to the family car that was packed with all the childrens of the family. Jan had to sit in the trunk because she is the middle child.

"Okay faimly of mine are we rading for out premiscuous trip?" Mike axed the Bunch.

"Yes!" Everyoune releived.

"Okay were going to be camping at...

...

...

.

..

...

...CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE!

*studio audience gasps*

...TO BE CONCLUDING... OKAY?


	2. Chapter 2

"Were going to Camp Crystal Lake everybody!" The father screamed to the six children and his blond short head wife in the front seat.

"Oh yay!" Cindy the youngest of the females yipped. For she was the youngest and her exision was rarely reconciled.

They drove for hours singing car songs with theyre tone deafening hollars. They were all exieted much about the desitation. Peter and Bobby jumbled in delight as Cindy burshed Marcias lady locks of barbie blond hairs. Cindy secrley witched she could have Mashras hair, but she knew that this was of only fairy taling wishes that couldnt even conspire. She sighed in her internal flawed disposition ad she concluded her burshing. Tears in her small eyballs as she did much, so. Greg was planning the gameboy he had bringing with his possesion, he played mario kart but he was bad because he lacked such cordinates. Frustrated by such conspiracies, he trew the gmae boy at Maricas nose.

"Oh my nose!" she winnyed like a chicken would, Peter clamored on his back at such an ordealish event.

"Peter stop being of such nosense.!" Jan termated. She was rollding in the trunk like a babbling flock of potato dishes in a fat mans stomach hole. She coulndnt graspt any comfort in her postulate sitting home. Bobby rolled over adn pnuche her in the small insetense because Jan is a horridable abandonation whos pretense should never had exploited such fruits of labor.

"Bobby, do not wound you sistesr soul for hse is already of much violet tenacitys." Mike, the father, boiled.

"Gee wiz, I never saw it that way before." Blobby stumpled. He had much prolbems seeing evetations in the way of his father figurine. For he was not abolecsense of yet, only a boy of seven, he ponderled such extradient events in a colcluding mannerism. Such thoughs untterupted by massive hiccups of elder brother Greg, who hand grumbled down a masive Dr. Coke. Bobby fumigated with such a degestion toward his nonchalting brother who burped unforgetingly.

"Okay gang let us become behaving of our selfs now kids." Chickled Carol, the mother of half the childrens. She was blond as such the rest of the girl childrens was.

"okay mother!" the trio of afemminated siblings cried out.

THe Bardny Bunch then begging to sing We are Family in the car drive all the way to the camp grounding arenas. It was a six hours drive of snings and the sky opening had darkned.

'oh we much beter begin our slumbering conspicuities childs. for we do not want our convivality to tretchorize such a mangimanous occasions." Mother said to the little childs.

'OK mom" they all chanted in a blumbering listlessness.

They all flyed into their cabinating arenas and began sleep activations such liek pickled yams wood under a rost of open chamberling, such a observtaination somtimes, are it not?

Butt liter did they aknowlege the murdous Jason Vorhess skulking in the cmaps ground...


End file.
